Will you love me forever?
by lAmTheDoctor
Summary: The story of Blackinnon. Their ups and their downs. This is a story of how they met, right throught to the last moments together. Rated M for future violence. Please read and review!


Blackinnon- Will you love me forever?

Chapter 1- Love at first sight

"Happy Birthday Marlene!" shouted Harriet, one of her friends.  
It was Marlene's 15th birthday and her and a group of friends were celebrating in the Great Hall. There was a huge spread of food and everyone was wearing party hats and pulling party poppers.

"Thanks guys!" she said, but the next thing she knew, someone was behind her with their hands over her eyes.

"What? What's happening?" she called in shock.

Her friends just laughed and left her hanging.

"Someone answer me!" she said getting frustrated.

"Trust us Marlene!" Harriet said making hand gestures at a girl across the hall.  
The girl was meant to have bought a present over for Marlene by now, but she was late.

The girl was called Joan. She was in the same year as Marlene and in fact, was her best friend.

Joan was a clumsy girl with firey orange hair and sparkling blue eyes. Shy as she was, a lot of people liked her. Marlene and Joan had known each other from child birth, and had known each other since.

"Alright then, I trust you!" Marlene gave in.  
With that said, Joan stumbled across the room and plonked the giant present in front of Marlene. The person who was covering her eyes let her go.

"Wow! You guys didn't have to! Honestly." she exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye.  
Straight after, she ripped the paper off her present and found a beautifully decorated box.

"Awww thanks guys!" Marlene said hugging Harriet.  
She just laughed.

"That's not all we got you! Open the box and look inside."  
Marlene looked confused but in doing so, carefully pulled at the handle. As the door opened, it release a shining, golden light. She looked inside but immediately started to cry.

"Don't get wet eye Marlene!" Joan said patting her on the back.

"But it's beautiful!" she cried.  
Contained within, was a gold plaque saying: /In Loving Memory Of Rose And Martin Mckinnon/. There was also a box with RM engraved on the front. Marlene took the lid off and found her mother's old bracelet.

"Thank you! I thought it got burnt along with my mother!" she sobbed.

Marlene then, one by one, gave all of her friends a hug.  
She looked up and across the room, she saw Black, Sirius Black. He looked up at her and noticed she was looking him. He shot her a quick smile, before returning to the conversation he was having with his best mate, James Potter. Marlene smiled back at Sirius, but was too late because he had already looked away. Marlene liked him, and she knew he liked her. She just needed to talk to him.  
It was the end of dinner, and everyone was walking back to their common rooms. As Marlene left the Hall, she saw Sirius a few metres ahead, so she ran to catch him up.  
She tapped him on the shoulder, so he turned to his attention.

"Oh, hi! Marlene isn't it?" he smiled with a question in his eyes.

"Yeah it is! I know you are Sirius so no need to introduce! By the way, I noticed you looking at me earlier."

He thought for a moment, but then replied.

"Errm, yeah I did. I noticed /you/ were looking at /me/ too!" he laughed.  
Marlene blushed, trying to hide her attraction to him.

"Ha! Are you friends with James Potter?" she said, trying to create conversation. She already knew that they were best friends.

"Yes I am! James and I have been good mates for years now. Do you know him?" Sirius asked Marlene.

"I've known James since I was about 4 years old! Me, him and Joan Tindle used to play out the front together!" she was blushing even more now.

They were both on their own now after everyone had dispersed. It was a bit awkward for the both of them as they both fancied each other without knowing that the other one did.

"I guess this is where we depart then!" Sirius smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of his robe pocket, with the password for the fat lady on it.

"Actually, I'm a Gryffindor too. I need to go through here as well!"  
Sirius read the words on the paper aloud, and then the fat lady opened up for them. They then entered the common room.

"See you tomorrow then! It was a pleasure meeting you." Marlene said shyly, noticing that Sirius had dropped the piece of crumpled paper.  
They both bent down to get it, but ended up gazing into each others eyes on the way back up.

"Well this is a bit awkward," said Marlene. "I'm just gonna go now."  
Walking towards the girls dormatries, she got stopped. Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Why must you go?" he whispered into her ear.

They then both closed their eyes and leant forwards, resulting in them pressing their lips together.

Sirius broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Marlene! I didn't mean to..." Marlene interrupted him by kissing him again, this time, more passionately than before.

"Why are you sorry?" she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Marlene, you're the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on!" he laughed.  
She looked at him and smiled brightly. Her birthday had just got better.

"You know what? I'm gonna go to bed now before my birthday gets even more exciting. I wouldn't want to get /too/ overwhelmed now, would I?" with that said, she kissed him for the final time and ran up the stairs to the girls dormatries.

"Night, Black!" she yelled down to him.

Sirius was just in awe at what had just happened to him. He started to doubt himself about the event. He then went into his dormatry, thinking about Marlene.  
/I'm never this lucky,/ he thought.

Just as he got into bed, James walked in.

"You ok mate? You look a but dazed!" he said a bit worried about him.

It took Sirius a few seconds to clock what James had said to him.

"Err yeah! I just snogged Marlene McKinnon!" he shouted, pleased with himself.

"Well good on you! I remember the first time I kissed Lily, best moment of my life!" he smiled, before getting into bed himself.

Sirius couldn't get to sleep. Marlene was on his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Lets see what happens tomorrow." he whispered to himself.


End file.
